starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Kale
Lady Kale, Princess of Avalon is the main antagonist of the first season and one of the two vilainesses of the second season of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, voiced by Corinne Orr. Lady Kale is an outlaw Princess of Avalon and a banished member of royal family. She is a twin sister of the good Queen Anya, making her an aunt of the protagonist Princess Gwenevere. Having discovered a powerful Dark Stone, Kale ruthlesly seeks to best the Jewel Riders and master all the magic of Avalon so she can destroy Merlin and rule Avalon forever. This is the first time in Avalon's history since the defeat of Morgana and the ancient wizards that the kingdom is under the threat of such an evil power. Also referred to as "Witchy One/Witchy Thing/Witchy Witch/Great Witch" (by her animals Rufus and Twig), "Mum-mum" (by her animal Grimm), "Queen Kale" (by herself, in Revenge of the Dark Stone). Description Physical attributes * Age: Unknown * Height: 5' 11 (180 cm) * Hair: Jet black, worn long * Eyes: Violet * Skin: Orange Personality Princess Kale is ruthless, contentious, aggressive, willful, and hungry for power. She firmly believes she should be ruling Avalon and blames Merlin for allowing her sister, Anya, to get the Sun Stone and become the Queen. Kale is obsessed with finding the seven Crown Jewels of the kingdom. From her castle in the Thornwoods, she plan raids on traveling caravans that transport goods and information across the kingdom in an effort to gain knowledge of the lost Crown Jewels. Lady Kale is extremely haughty, proud, stubborn, and prone to furious fits. She is very bossy and uncaring for her animals, except for her beloved dragon, and treacherous for her allies. Kale deeply enjoys being bad and despises goodness, with a special hatred for her former mentor Merlin. Abilities and minions , as "Madam LaPayne" in "Fashion Fever" |left]] Lady Kale is blessed with a keen, cold, and cunning intellect. She is very agile and physically strong, is highly skilled in swordsmanship, and has a great knowlege of magic. She uses the Dark Stone, a dangerous Enchanted Jewel she discovered. The more Enchanted Jewels Kale can find and tune to herself, the stronger her powers will become. "]] Kale's vehicle of choice is a Dragon Wagon powered by Grimm, a big mean dragon of hers. Aiding her on her nefarious schemes of conquest are her other underlings: a pair of "dweasels" (dino-weasels) named Rufus and Twig, and some humans on her hire - especially the Outlaws. Background "|left]] Lady Kale was born as a Princess of Avalon and a sister to Princess Anya. When Anya received the Sun Stone from Merlin to become the Queen, Kale felt cheated. Kale always felt that it was her destiny to receive the Sun Stone: it should be Queen Kale ruling Avalon, not her sweet sister, and it is all Merlin's fault. Although Kale studied the magic very hard as a child, she was denied everything she ever wanted: the power of the Sun Stone and the right to rule. Banished from the Crystal Palace for plotting to take the throne away from Queen Anya, Princess Kale has dedicated her life to getting revenge upon Merlin. Now the wild magic is out of control and the outlaw Princess is determined to command it. The time for vengeance is at hand. Kale has discovered a new Enchanted Jewel of great power known as the Dark Stone, and her plans for the domination of Avalon have begun to form. With this Dark Stone, she is learning to use the wild magic, twisting it to her evil designs. In her quest for greater power, she has vowed to destroy Merlin and steal his Crown Jewels. The witch would use these mighty Jewels to reign over "an empire that will last an eternity". Fashion and style Like her twin, Kale is a woman of a great beaty (the official show bible described her as "ravishing" and "infinitely charming"). She mostly wears shades of red and purple. Her jewel armor is dragon-themed. Kale1.png Kale2.png Kale3.png Kale4.png Kale5.png Kale6.png Appearances *First season: Jewel Quest, Part I, Jewel Quest, Part II, Travel Trees Can’t Dance, Song of the Rainbow, Wizard’s Peak, The Faery Princess, Badlands, Home Sweet Heart Stone, Dreamfields, Revenge of the Dark Stone, Full Circle *Second season: Morgana, Fashion Fever, Prince of the Forest, The Wizard of Gardenia, Mystery Island, The Fortune Jewel, Spirit of Avalon, The One Jewel (cameo) Behind the scenes "chewing up the scenery" while playing Kale in Full Circle]]Lady Kale was played by Corinne Orr, who also played Kale's sister Queen Anya. Previously, Orr has played a similar character of the Queen of the Crown in ''The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers''.'' Kale is named ''Caluixa in the Catalan version.Starla i les amazones de les joies - Descripció dels personatges In early versions of the show, including Enchanted Jewel Riders and Enchanted Camelot, there were major differences in her character. Kale would have "florescent" hair color, bronze skin, and steel grey eyes. She would wear the Dark Stone from her neck, and when using it would cause "the power to totally possess her, causing bright purple lights to shine from her eyes." She was also to have three more minions in addition to Grimm and the dweasels: Nitemary ("giant blue bat, grumpy whiner"), Slither ("green snake, nasty, has a sweet tooth for owls"), and Geezer ("purple singing goblin").Enchanted Jewel Riders Show Bible | The Jewel Riders Archive See also * Royal family References Category:Humans Category:Magic users Category:Main characters Category:Royal family Category:Evil characters